


【proring】电竞选手的裙子下面到底有什么

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: Cp：P鸟分级：r18 小孩子别看女装攻





	【proring】电竞选手的裙子下面到底有什么

**Author's Note:**

> 1，恶趣味女装攻，描写很呕  
> 2，🐦没穿水手服，不要想了。  
> 3，gtmd伦敦，只能当进头衔赛的快乐了  
> 4，我语文好烂，写文更烂，写肉最烂

朴俊煐到现在也没想通“拿了冠军就穿女装直播”的逻辑在哪，更没搞懂为啥这条裙子落到了自己手里。

理论上不应该是krow的最高贡献之一水手服的代名词金地革波得令来穿吗？  
听到提议时无比兴奋地起哄赞同甚至威逼利诱除了birdring以外集体通过该决策的朴先生，如今心情颇为微妙。

他倒不是对女装多抵触羞耻。毕竟当年公开套假发玩cosplay还被说像金赛纶也不是没有过，不过当时那个女装也不过套上假发和外套，如今要换上凉嗖嗖的裙装就算破廉耻如他都还是有点羞耻。然而所谓的君子一言驷马难追，在众人幸灾乐祸地督促下，伟大的mvp先生就像赛场上临时切换英雄一样，大无畏地套上了这身轻飘飘的也不知道哪个国家哪个学校的女式校服。

他走出房间那下，翘首以盼的一屋子人有的惊呼、有的呆愣、有的不忍直视。金俊镐把一向的冷静都抛弃捂着眼睛哀嚎，已经有了经验的洪材熙冷静地拿着手机拍照完鼓掌，金钟晳和李东熙两个老实人捂嘴背过去笑，狗腿子郑荣薰还能喊“哥挺好看的！”，工作人员们欢声笑语里按快门，磪承太反应最直接直接爆笑到过气。而朴俊煐最在意的某人的反应倒是很克制。

金地革倒不是克制，而是不想被嘴巴里的水呛死。他脸都憋红地缩成一团，从胖大星后面打量自家对象的扮相。刚想夸赞一下就瞅到那茂盛的腿毛，俩小腿跟山药似得过份扎眼。金地革决定缩回去不加入战局以免波及自己——谁知道下个遭殃的是不是就自己呢！

但是他独善其身的愿望并未实现。

完成了单人美图拍摄之后，羞耻心已然流浪月球的mvp先生大摇大摆开始在清凉的风里甩裙子下的腿毛与队友们合照，在爆笑哀嚎中金地革当然没能幸免。长颈鹿一样的胳膊腿直接把小鸟卡在了墙上，来了个壁咚。金地革抬头用大眼睛瞪着朴俊英的兔子眼，四个眼珠子隔着四扇长睫毛对峙，联想两人的关系，要不是这衣服，这场景还挺甜蜜日常。金地革蹲下想从朴俊英胳膊下面溜出去，被一把抓住腰抱了回来，两个人很快滚成一团，队友们大喊着辣眼睛瞎掉了四散分逃。也没指望过这群人解救自己的娃娃脸杀手飞快分析战局之后决定直捣黄龙，伸手打算拉下对象的内裤以示警告趁乱逃跑，结果手探进裙子之后顿时花容失色僵在原地，反而被抓了空隙抱了个满怀锁在地板和男友骷髅一样的身躯中间。

金地革瞪眼耳根通红，气不打一处来又害臊地用蚊子叫一样的音量质问：“你怎么下面都不穿……！”  
朴俊英凑到恋人耳畔小声嘀咕：“除了你也没人会看到我裙子下面有什么。”然后被掐了下腰。DPS GOD痛呼一声，可怜巴巴地卖惨蹭蹭金地革柔软的头发，后者无奈地放弃治疗在地上被困。结果没一会又听到男友在自己耳边放了个炸弹。

“怎么办，地革，我硬了。”

 

堪称狼狈地跑回房间锁上门，金地革好气又好笑地看了一眼朴俊煐已经撑起帐篷的裙子。女装大佬扯掉领口的红领结，凌乱假发还在头上显得面部轮廓有些雌雄莫辨，然而声音和身体是不折不扣的男人了——想当年女装的时候骨架比现在小个两三圈吧。清秀的脸清亮的声音，朴俊煐提起及膝百褶裙，露出已经展露凶迹的阳物，像幼鹿般无害的眼睛眨了眨。

“我想先用嘴。”  
“……行吧。”

金地革的脸皮伸缩自如，在两人独处时候有时候会特别坦荡，往往这个“有时候”特质性生活。

但是不管做几次都不会习惯的。他男人的那玩意太粗太长，他的嘴永远也就那么点，光是含进去就牙关酸软。更别提还得小心别咬到这根宝贝的同时用唇舌舔弄。朴俊煐的毛发和他的肢体接触需求一样旺盛，鼠蹊部位更不例外的丛林茁壮。金地革的脸被灌木支样的阴毛扎地有点痒，嘴巴泛酸，而朴俊煐的阴茎即便已经抵到他喉咙口，也剩了一大截在外面凉快。他不得不用手去抚弄裸露在外的卵蛋。被服务的对象显然惬意多了，掀起裙摆看着恋人用殷红小嘴把自己老二含进去，颤抖的睫毛和微怒的眼神都让朴俊英无比舒适，当然他小兄弟更舒适。

朴俊煐现在还挺喜欢这裙子的，掀起来比脱裤子方便多了。他突然恶趣味地松开了抓着裙子的手。厚实的布料一下盖到鸟儿的头上，吓得人喉口手指一紧差点搞得朴俊煐缴械。金地革就没那么舒坦，裙摆落下来盖在他头上让他有点气闷，一下子成了个半封闭的空间。光线被阻隔了大半的后果是他的五感被迫更加敏感，眼睫毛和茂密的耻部毛发打架，鼻腔和咽喉被朴俊煐的气味和温度贯穿，除了自己微不可闻的闷声和朴俊煐越发粗重的呼吸以外，他只能听到自己口腔努力活动伺候着他男人物什的水泽声。他不用猜都知道自己现在大概形容狼狈，涎水顺着下颌就往下流，

最后金地革在自己下巴脱臼之前放弃了口交，他恼羞成怒地一掀盖头上的裙子，顺手擦了一手。朴俊英倒是展现了一个优秀职业选手的抓机会能力，一把拉下金地革宽松的睡裤就开始往人身后探去。昨晚才使用过的穴口现在还比较柔软，省去了不少扩张放送的功夫——休假期间年轻人总是需要身心放松——但是金地革还是挣扎着去够床头柜。朴俊煐见状抓住不安分的鸟爪子就往怀里塞。

金地革恼得脸红：“你要痛死我吗！”“不会的啦”朴俊煐说着手指就探进去了一根开始作乱，金地革忍着这轻车熟路的流氓行为和逐渐传上来的酥麻感抗议：“至少要……戴套！”

“我会射外面的。”朴俊煐语气诚恳眼神真挚，如果不是感受到体内又蛮不讲理塞入的手指和这湿润的兔子眼里闪烁的不是诚挚而是性欲的话，金地革会觉得这可信度会高点。他刚想开口抗议，就因为dps god在他体内的精准打击而只能咬牙努力把呻吟逼回去，最后变调成尖锐的闷哼。Profit对他的搭档太了解了，不管是赛场上还是床榻间。职业选手敏捷敏感又修长过分的漂亮手指平日是赛场上的杀器而在床上就是最好的情趣用品。他把着金地革的手腕一路舔舐到指尖，另只手也没得闲下来扩张的动作。金地革尚且自由的另一只手于事无补地掩着脸，可能仅次于肠道的敏感带被男友用舌头玩弄，歪到一边的假发也时不时蹭上来，又痒又麻的折磨和下身直冲脑门的熟悉快感让善于蛰伏的狙击手也急躁了起来。

“呀你快点进来啊！”金地革手指一转夹住朴俊煐作乱的舌尖，看似愠怒实则调情。后者倒也不恼，从善如流地撤出手指扶着兄弟就往温柔乡进军。  
已经容纳过无数次这根阴茎的甬道温顺又热情，在日日夜夜的打磨中这身体由朴俊煐开凿也被朴俊煐塑性，已然是属于他一人的秘密花园。建造这花园的园丁一开始缓慢挺近，被採藉的花朵小声呼吸着配合，结果这努力的平静被一个猛地捅入打破。金地革因为朴俊煐始料未及的一杆到底惊喘，而在紧随而来的活塞运动里更加牙关失守。

“哈恩……啊！”被擦过前列腺的电流让金地革可怜地抖了一下，肠道随之收紧又颤巍巍地松开，而后又在下一次刺激里再次收缩。计划一次享受够本的朴某并不打算直捣黄龙让精力不佳的对象一次解放。作乱的阴茎总是擦过那要命的一点又蜻蜓点水摩擦而过，推推拉拉地折磨柔软的内壁，但是又推不上最高的浪潮。金地革被这人不知道啥时候学的这些奇怪本事折腾不上不下，刚想说什么又被蹿上的电流击碎了好不容易聚拢的意识。手指还在被啃咬，娃娃脸杀手移开手向下看去，他俩今天难得算衣着整齐，交合处被灰色的百褶裙遮盖。本来整齐的褶皱已经凌乱了，上面还有点水渍，随着朴俊煐的动作晃动。这只看裙子以上仿佛是一个过高过瘦的女人在脐橙他。实际上这个腿毛丰盛的女装男人只是在骑他。  
这个认知让金地革单方面羞耻不堪，脸上的潮红更加燃烧的像天边的霞彩，然而他的身体已经太习惯被这个男人操弄，柔韧的肠道在被戏耍中还是不争气的收缩甚至分泌液体。朴俊煐听到那点水声直白地露出微笑，他宽大的手掌把住人的想缩退的腰直接带了过来，鬼头准确碾了一圈敏感点。意料中收获了被骤然夹紧包裹的快感。

金地革感觉自己被自家对象玩弄得过头了，有点委屈但是微妙地有点快乐，他勉力抽出自己在人嘴里的手指，修长的手指带着朴俊煐的口水划上朴俊煐的脸。他想和朴俊煐接触的不是手指。

“呜、呜嗯，”金地革一张嘴就倾泄甜蜜芬芳的啼叫，他空下的手臂不知道什么时候环上了朴俊煐比自己宽阔许多的肩膀，努力往上抬起身子但是被快感刺激得软绵的躯体只能挣扎离开一点床垫，“俊煐呜……”

契合如他俩，朴俊煐马上领会了金地革猫咪一样的撒娇，松开自己束缚人的手腕。猫科动物获得自由的双臂环住了长颈鹿的脖颈把人拉向自己，朴俊煐附身而下在脸颊耳际落下零星点点的吻。而金地革显然并不满足于这些迂回，捧住大狗舔毛的毛绒绒脑袋对着薄唇就来了一口。

朴俊英的下身凶器因为这份主动而又大了一圈，金地革呻吟一声小声嘀咕“你怎么还能长啊……你真的是唔”下半句被淹没在朴俊英覆上的嘴唇以及暴风骤雨的下身运动里。朴俊煐终究抛开了戏弄人的余裕，开始对着敏感点直攻城池。

朴俊煐的脸永远和他的杀伤力不成搭配，不管是哪个方面的，明明是个把人折腾得言语无力的，脸上却也潮红一片眼含秋水，湿润润的像只兔子。好吧兔子一年四季都是发情期这点也没错。光看他表情还不知道挨草的是谁。但是金地革更为凄惨点，这只只有脸可爱的兔子实际上是不折不扣的食肉动物，他正在身体力行地被证明这点。他俩看不到下半身的情况，撞击抽插让肛口被粗糙的毛发和肉棒摩擦的发热发疼，大概也早就是褶皱都被撑平的圈口模样。他甚至连呻吟都只能断断续续。因为一半被吞进了唇齿之间。早先的发热已经变成触电，金地革抖得更厉害了，他的捕食者温柔地啃咬着他的脖颈。

“恩啊……哈……”金地革的喘息频率说明他在堆积的暴风快感里已经快达到巅峰，“啊恩！”  
“Bird，Jihyeok，我的地革啊……”不管听几次，娃娃脸杀手都会因为神选之子在情事上截然不同的低沉喑哑的嗓音而羞赧满足——这种不同的彼此只属于他俩，从产生开始。而这点朦胧的满足感填满了溢出的水槽的最后一丝。  
“呜嗯！”金地革高潮了，绞紧的肠道和活色生香的脸色差点让朴俊煐没能把持约定直接破罐破摔交代在恋人身体里，他咬牙挺过了这恼人的快乐然后忍痛拔了出来，因为动作幅度让被撤出的阴茎和穴口发出一声恋恋不舍的“啪”。而头上本来就歪得厉害的假发也落到了床上，正好糊在金地革的头上。倒霉的人在高潮里又迎来了半失明，还没来得及抗议他就感觉到滚烫的液体溅射到他的脸上——朴俊煐对着他的脸射精了。

金地革平日判断战局精准冷静的大脑现在当机，他的高潮后不应期总是一副被玩坏的茫然感。他交代的液体都糊在掩盖一切的裙子下，上身衣服倒是完好整齐。这样子每每都能满足到朴俊煐，他喘息着拨开盖在恋人脸上的假发，还带着温度的自己的子子孙孙有的射在人肌肤上有的落在假发上，这样看着仿佛金地革也长长了头发，像个被玩弄失智的未成年少女。杀伐果断的手指恶趣味地把人嘴角的那一点精液抹到了金地革的唇边，然后朴俊煐落下了一个吻。

“呀，苦的。”  
自己的味道不是那么美好。但是唇齿交融永远美妙。

最强电竞选手的裙子下究竟有什么？There is a bird.


End file.
